Is not!
by PenPusher4
Summary: Ben aka Henry wants to take a shower and walks into the cabin, not knowing that John Locke is already in there....LockeBen


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don´t own anyone from LOST --

**Warning: This is slash...if you don´t like it, don´t read it ! NO FLAMES PLZ !!**

* * *

Dong...Dong...Dong...

A thud against a metal door was heard over and over again. Finally Jack looked up from the book he was reading in. He turned his head to the armory, where the noise obviously was coming from.The man sighed, unnerved. Jack let the sound continue for a few moments; before finally having some mercy, standing up and walking over to the metal door. Positioning himself, he shouted: "What´s the matter with you ?!"

The noise immediately stopped. "Jack ?" Henry´s unbelieving voice came from behind the door.

"Yeah..just tell me already !" Jack shouted still pissed off. A brief pause. The prisoner seemed to ponder if it was save to speak further.

"Well...I was wondering..if I could take a shower ? See, it´s-"

"Fine !"

"What ?"

"Nobody else is in the bathroom, so I said ´fine´. Didn´t you hear ? Since I can´t remember Sayid damaging your ears too.."

"I- I did _hear_..." Henry´s nervousness at the aspect of losing the new privileg was easy to hear.

"..it´s just, that I couldn´t believe it at first-"

"Yeah, whatever..." Jack opened the metal door, and looked at the inmate with a sullen face.

"Look, just get out, take your friggin shower and get back in - No tricks. Clear ?"

"As clear, as I expect the water to be." Henry replied. Jack rolled his eyes at that, grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and dragged him to the bathroom. The moment the prisoner was in, Jack returned to his book.

Henry walked slowly over to the sinks to place his clothes on the free space between. Carefully, not to awake the stabbing pain in his shoulder, he undressed. He winced slightly while removing the bandage covered in dried blood.

None of them noticed the other in the room :

Locke stood in the shower, barely a few steps from the still undressing Henry. Silently he rubbed a lotion on his skin.

Just one time since Henry´s still unknown arrival in the bathroom had Locke been suspicious of another human´s presence. _Probably just Jack searching for his razor.._ He had pondered and pushed the thought away.

He continued to wash himself, not thinking further of any strange noises whatsoever to be...when suddenly the door of the shower was opened and Henry stood completely naked in front of Locke´s own naked form.

The shock for both couldn´t have been bigger.

Although, neither of them looked away or said something.

Then Henry broke the silence with what Locke believed to be a mumbled apology, as he tried to make his way out of shower by going backwards.

However, he slipped.

Slipped, and would have crashed onto floor, hadn´t it been for Locke who caught him in the last moment, a steady hand pressing him tightly against his own body.

At first the sudden crushing embrace pressed the air out of Henry´s lungs and his breathing fastened - well, got faster than it already was.

Even a few moments later this condition didn´t change.

On top of that, his heart was beating this fast, that Henry really wondered why it didn´t jump out of his chest.

Since one of his ears was pressed against Locke´s body, he were able to tell that the other man suffered from the same symptoms.

For a while they held this position and just stood like that in the cabin.

Both seemed unsure on what was to happen next; as Henry suddenly felt an erection slowly buidlung up.

Embarrassed he tried to get away from Locke, away from the man who made him feel like that.

But as he tried to escape out of these protecting arms, he was hindered. Locke wrapped his arms tight around Henry´s slightly smaller frame, not letting him go.

The increased body contact - which wasn´t limited just to the men´s upper halves - made Henry stiffen even faster. He shuddered slighty. Thinking got more difficult from second to second.

"Let me- let me go...please.." He pleaded slowly, not trusting his voice. Locke lowered the pressure on his arms, but still held him close, raising a concerned eyebrow.

"You sure you can stand ?"

Locke´s breath blew at Henry´s face like little warm air waves, which made him close his eyes.

Shortly after, he openend them abruptly again, after discovering for himself that he was actually _enjoying _this.

A soft blush appeared on his face. Confused, Locke wanted to open his mouth, but was hushed down by Henry, who pressed his fingers onto it; not resisting the urge to brush tenderly up and down while staring in a dreamy manner.

Immediately Henry awakened from his daydream and realized what he were just doing..and with whose lips !

Quickly he withdrew his fingers and brought them to his own mouth in a gesture of shock. Then stared hasty from Locke´s lips, down to the fingers that had touched them, and that where now resting on his own lips.

With a small yell and shocked eyes he withdrawed them too, almost slapping Locke in the face.

Henry felt like an animal in a cage: On one hand staying in the arms of the man made him feel safe and secure..and for sure could be enjoyable, how he had found out..

On the other hand - quite the opposite - was the idea of running away and bringing as many space between them as possible, quite relieving.

Feeling miserable and delighted at the same time confused Henry to the point of absolute awkwardness.

Acting intentionally and without much thinking he started to panic, fighting against his chains which were on the same times his safety belts.

Getting an claustrophobic attack in a lift was nothing like the state Henry was in right now.

He was rampaging with terror in his eyes and desperation written over his face.

"What the- Henry, stop ! You´ll hurt either yourself or me !" Locke said between his teeth, breathing heavy from the fight Henry was putting up. _Who knew he could be that strong, when really wants to ! _Locke pondered appreciative.

_How can he stay so calm ?! _It was a mystery for Henry, how the other man could stand the whole situation, whereas he had to fight back an upcoming hard one. _But maybe he already has one too..and I´m just not feeling it.._The pure fact, that he was even pondering about it made his blush deepen.

"Stop it dammit ! I said sto-" And with the rest "...ooop !" Locke crashed, together with the still struggling Henry, on the floor.

The bald man clenched his teeth, because now he was the one experiencing "something crushing"; Henry had fallen atop of him with his whole weight.

"Ugh.." Was all Henry could muster. Wheter it was to apologize for or make is pain known, was alas unknown.

However, what _was _noticed by Locke, where the redness of the others face, which had increased a lot since their "flight".

Henry hated himself for, but couldn´t help it; he could be distracting himself in his thoughts with whatever he wanted and still .. he kept on getting even harder.

Ashamed he turned his head away from Locke.

"I´m so sorry.." He whispered, looking down on the cold shower floor next to Locke´s shoulder.

John had moved his head on the opposite side, having an absent look on his face.

"Don´t have to be.." He mumbled as an answer.

Henry turned his head fast, shocked at what he´d heard.

"What- what did you say ?!"

Now was Locke´s turn to be shocked;

"Did I just say that out loud ??!!"

They were staring at each other in disbelief, as Jack opened the bathroom door.

"Hey, have you seen my razor ? I- Oh fucking Jesus !!"

Having the shower door still opened, it was a easy thing for Jack to see all the way through the bathroom into the cabin and there the two naked men lying on each other.

Facts, he didn´t ever want to know and an image, he didn´t ever want to be branded in his mind flooded him. Screaming he left, shutting the door behind himself with a rather loud bang.

Both men were watching the spot, where Jack just had been standing; somehow hoping in the depths of their souls that it all turned out to be a dream..a rather interesting one for sure, but still just a dream, with no further consequences and or later questioning by other crew members.

Silence laid itself again over the two.

"Oh well.." Locke stated, shrugging his shoulders.

The sudden moan escaping Ben´s mouth at the moment skin was rubbed against his painfully hard erection, startled John. Once more they became aware of just how close their bodies were.

Ben´s eyes got as big as saucers as he pressed a hand on his mouth; looking frightened again, as if he had been witnessed doing something terrible and was now waiting to receive his punishment.

But Locke´s reaction wasn´t quite the expected one : John couldn´t help but grin stupidly at the man on him going through agony and back.

The previous feeling of guilt and shame in Henry were gone and was followed by anger.

"That´s not funny !" He half screamed, half hissed at him.

Locke´s grin continued and widened nontheless, shrugging again, which caused Henry to sigh relishing eyes closed. In an instant they were open again.

"Didn´t you hear ?! I-said-it-is not funny !"

Locke simply chuckled.

"But it is !" He tried to sound amused and convincing at the same time.

"Is not !"

Henry emphasized his words by unintentionally thrusting himself into the unexpecting John.

Deep moans were coming out of both of their mouths now. Another unbelieving stare.

Struggling for control Locke said with a slightly trembling voice, while grabbing Henry´s buttocks roughly : " IS !"

Thrusting this time with intention into him, Henry answered, breathing faster : "IS NOT !"

The game of thrusting and yelling, yelling and thrusting continued..for good ten minutes;

Sweating and breathing harder than ever Locke had been fully giving himself in already minutes ago, not hiding his pleasure as groans that turned louder at the seconds passing by left his throat.

Sometimes he would cry out, due to a simply overwhelming sensation and in the next moment whisper Henry´s name as longingly as if it were a prayer... and something that sounded like the word "..is..".

Henry, on top, trusthed himself into the other man harder than ever, having lost all inhibitions. For barely seconds his eyelids flickered open, just to close in the next. He leaned down to cover Locke´s neck with kisses, leaving him near breathless. Licking his way to John´s ear, he told him a quietly "..not..". It appeared Locke wanted to answer but just couldn´t. Intoxicated, Henry drew his head back, letting out a half-scream, knowing that the end would soon be reached.

Finally Locke came with a "Yeeesss !!", Henry shortly after with a "Noooo !!".

Although drained with exhaustion, Locke somehow found the strength to lift his head and nibble at Henry´s earlope, hot breath brushing over skin.

Henry just grinned cheeky at this sign of affection.

"See ?" Asked Locke, nibbling on. "I told you it would be funny..."

"Was not.." Henry murmured defiant, slowly drifting into sleep...

* * *

Note: To those who actually read it thus far...I hope you enjoyed it ;) ..reviews are highly appreciated ;)


End file.
